


𝑒𝒻𝒻𝓁𝑜𝓇𝑒𝓈𝒸𝑒𝓃𝓉

by yootaeyangs



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Florist Taeyang, Fluff, Hwitae - Freeform, M/M, Romantic Fluff, SF9 - Freeform, kpop, taeyang - Freeform, yoo taeyang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yootaeyangs/pseuds/yootaeyangs
Summary: florist!taeyang has his eyes caught by a certain customer one lazy summer afternoon ✧･ﾟ





	𝑒𝒻𝒻𝓁𝑜𝓇𝑒𝓈𝒸𝑒𝓃𝓉

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first piece of writing after so long, hope i haven't gone too rusty, do let me know what you think :))

The wind chimes tinkle as the door to flower store 'fleuriste' is opened and literature student Kim Hwiyoung steps in, he couldn’t help being intrigued by the ornately decorated storefront, embellished with bouquets of various flowers arranged in the most charming of ways, some complemented by ribbon bows whilst others in baskets and layered with accompanying leaves, hues of orange, red and yellow strikingly contrasting against streaks of green, he suddenly imagined buying the lot and smiled at how impractical it would be.

Once inside he notices the endless variety of flowers and botanical items arranged in a comforting way, allowing the customer to view all the flowers in all their glory, the rays of sunshine gently hitting each and every spot, the myriad of colors embrace him in a soothing manner, especially the flowers peering from hanging baskets, expertly placed in full view of the sun, he had never seen such happy looking plants, as if they were over-joyed to be off their feet, their colours bright and vibrant. Hwiyoung tenderly picks up a small bunch of jasmine flowers, held together by a lovingly tied string, the center of each flower was decorated with a touch of gold where the petals met, emitting a sweet and intoxicating scent.

“You can have that bunch for free, we’ve overstocked on jasmines this week” chimes a melodic, lively voice from behind. 

Hwiyoung turns his head in surprise, startled by the interruption, his wavy dark hair swaying from the sudden motion and falling over his eyes, he sweeps his hair away from his view and was even more so surprised by who the voice belonged to, a young and neat looking man, he was fairly taller yet beamed a warm and genuine smile as uplifting as his flowers, accentuated by his intense gaze. He was neatly dressed in a crisp mocha coloured shirt with the sleeves rolled above his elbow revealing his toned hardworking forearms, his large and elegant hands covered by tight latex gloves splattered with soil, his trousers were tight but not too tight and shoes were polished and expensive-looking, he was the last person Hwiyoung would have expected to be a florist, although it was obvious he was a detail-orientated perfectionist. It was also obvious that he was undeniably handsome, almost too handsome to be a florist, his face was one Hwiyoung would expect to see smoldering on billboards advertising the latest suave and sensuous men’s designer perfume, it was almost a shame he was hidden away from the world in a cute little flower store.

“Oh no I can’t, I’d like to buy three bunches actually” Hwiyoung refuses quickly, finding it difficult to maintain eye contact with him as his gaze quickly became invasively penetrative.

“Okay, well I’ll charge you for the other two, happy?” he responds playfully, whilst sophisticatedly peeling off his gloves to reveal his slender long fingers and perfectly kept nails.

“Sure,” 

...

**Author's Note:**

> if you would like to know what happens next leave comments and kudos please, because i need motivation to be productive


End file.
